The invention relates generally to the field of electronics and communications. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of monitoring and control of electronic devices.
Electronic devices need to be monitored and controlled to ensure their optimal performance. Early detection of potential problems enables effective control to prevent failure of the electronic device.
One such electronic device is a communication device. Communication devices are electronic devices that function to transmit and/or receive data across communication links. The communication devices utilize different methods to transmit the data. For example, optical communication devices transmit information across fiber-optic media by using light signals from laser light sources. Optical communication devices enable high-speed data transmission that has become necessary due to the exponential increase in communication traffic around the world. The communication traffic, especially traffic related to the increasing use of the Internet, has placed a heavy demand on communication systems worldwide. Hence, efficient monitoring and control of communication devices is necessary to ensure continuous operation and reduced downtime.
Controlling an electronic device entails modifying certain parameters of the electronic device to optimize its performance. In an optical communication device, these parameters can include the DC voltage supplied to the laser light source and its on-off levels. The parameters can be controlled by one or more Integrated Circuits (ICs) that are present inside the device. For instance, the device can contain an IC that amplifies input signals. Further, the ICs contain certain specifically addressable memory locations or registers. The registers store values related to the performance of the electronic device. Modifying the values in certain registers modifies the performance of the electronic device. Thus, a user can control the performance of the electronic device through these registers.
Monitoring of an electronic device involves monitoring various parameters. For example, parameters such as fiber attenuation, optical power, and chromatic dispersion of a transmitted light signal can be monitored in an optical communication device. The monitoring can be performed through monitoring components external to the electronic device, or through internal monitoring components. For example, an external monitoring component can be a photocell monitoring the output power of the laser light source of an optical communication device. Alternatively, a voltmeter monitoring the input voltage supply can be contained inside the device. The internal monitoring components can store the monitored parameters in registers in the electronic device. The user can then monitor these parameters by reading these registers. Some registers can also be used to store information that is specific to the electronic device. This information can include specifications such as the serial number, the model, and the manufacturer of the device.
An electronic device generally requires opening of the device for monitoring and control. In some cases, to avoid accidents, the functioning of the electronic device needs to be interrupted before opening it. Further, opening the electronic device and using tools to monitor and/or control it can damage the electronic device. Additionally, manual control may not be optimal. Opening of the electronic devices is also time-consuming. Therefore, continuous control of the devices, based on functional and environmental monitoring, is difficult. It is also difficult to integrate control of the electronic device along with continuous monitoring by external monitoring components.
Hence, there exists a need for a method and a system that enables automated control of electronic devices without the need for opening them. The method and the system should integrate the monitoring and control of electronic devices, along with external test equipment. Further, the system should enable integrated control and testing of the electronic devices, continuously optimizing their performance, based on internal and external monitoring of the functional and environmental parameters.